Insider
by rhialuvsu
Summary: DISCLAIMER: this is actually based off of the book/tv series Gossip Girl, which they don't have a category for. The book follows the complicated, sometimes dangerous, lives of friends and enemies as they make their way through school trying to find love, and not fail school/


Ciao bella! I'm here to update you on the most amazing, ever so beautiful life of the most elite people in town. Of course these perfect humans cannot live in a world without gossip, drama, and love:) Now that high school has just started everyone is trying to start out fresh, and most of the juicy gossip will start too, unfortunately for some people.

Let me introduce you to some of the most prestigious, that is if you've been living under a rock for years and don't already know. There is **AC **who is a gorgeous blonde with way too many friends with benefits (rumors or true?) Her BFF **R **who has a lot of Mexicans (weird?) Along with these two is the ever-so-smart **K **who seems to hold things down when times are rough between the two. These three have been holding court at school ever since they were born. Will they ever be overthrown? That's just the reason I'm here….to unearth some secrets. Lately there have been some rumors about three new girls that came from Greece to school. **E, H, **and **S**. Will these new foreign beauties be enough to conquer the heart of (many) boys and rule the school?

So much fun, so much trouble, and so much love

_Insider_

First day of school...means first day to try and grab as many new guys as you can! That's exactly what it seemed like **AC **and **R **had in mind. Heads turned as **AC **and **R **twerked down the hallway, **K **wishing they would stop already. It just so happened that three attractive, tanned Greek models came twerking in also. I swear you could feel the tension as the two groups stopped.

"Who are they?" **AC **whispered in **R**'s ear. **R **just glared and pushed through the middle of the Grecian girls group. They all stopped at **K**'s locker as she got her books.

"Algebra 2 honors? Already?" **R **inquired. **K ** struInsiderled with the book.

"Yes, some people try to get in as many Honors classes as they can for college. It looks good on your resume," **K **replied.

"Ugh, college. That's way too far away to think about." **AC **frowned.

"Ahem! A little help per favore!" **R **smiled at the cute new Mexican guy beside **K**'s locker. He instantly closed his locker and assisted **K **with her books. He then pulled **R **to the side and asked her if he could ask her three questions…

"Sure." **R **smiled and leaned against the locker.

"Are you single?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she replied.

"Do you find me attractive?" he grinned.

"Oh yeah."

"So why aren't you kissing me right now?" he waited for her answer. **R **looked at him, and then his lips. Should she? Way to start off the year, eh? She leaned in whispered in his ear "_You wish." _

**R **then walked back to **AC **and **K**, leaving the cute guy that she never even got the name of alone, wanting more.

"Whoa." **K **muttered. "

"Let's go!" **AC ** said and started to turn away.

"Wait!" the nameless guy called behind them. **R** flipped her hair and kept going. "You forgot your books!" he gave them to **K** and slipped **R** a note….

"Hey I'll catch you guys later!" **K **walked into her classroom leaving **R **and **AC. **

"Well, it's a new year. I can't wait to start over." **AC** said.

"Why would you want to start over? We had everything so perfect." **R** pointed out. "I mean we were the most popular, pretty, and well liked. Why would you want to start over?" **R** asked.

"You were different. You never had a serious boyfriend like I did." **AC** replied.

"And….?"

"Well I think that I want to start over and finally get back with Josh."

"WHAT!?" **R** exclaimed.

"Yeah. I think what we used to have was…true." She smiled.

"Are you kidding me?! You cheated on him with some super hawt model because he wasn't 'exciting' enough. Remember that?" **R** put her schedule in the cover of her binder and closed her locker. **AC** looked down at her Marc Jacobs flats and **R'**s blue Louis Vuitton heels. They were perfectly in step, like everything they did together. They were always inspirable.

"Well, I did cheat on him, but that was only because when would you ever have another way-to-hawt-for-words model that gets you into soooo many parties?" **AC **made a point. **R** nodded in agreement. " Well one way that always makes a guy realize he likes you is by making him jealous!" **AC **and **R **both sighed as a super hawt guy passed by with the soccer team.

"I call!" R giInsiderled before **AC** said anything. **AC** smiled and shook her head.

"I go for more of the guys that swim. You know shirtless, wet at the pool." she smiled.

"Nah, shirtless, sweaty, chasing balls lolololz."

_RING_! The bell rang. **R** and **AC** went into opposite classrooms as the rest of the people in the hallway filtered out. **AC** 's face turned down as she saw one of the Grecian Girls in the middle of the room as all of the girls fawned over her new limited edition Kristin Patent Leather Pumps. **AC** had ordered the exact pair from Gucci, but they were already out!

"Check that out!" Ty gestured to her as she bent down to show off the heel.

"Ugh." AC pushed past them all and sat down at a desk in the back.

"Oh my! Is that a limited edition Prada monogram bag?" the girl eagerly raced over to AC who calmly moved her bag away from the Greek.

"Mind if I sit here? I'm new."

"No, it's taken." **AC** didn't even look up at the girl.

"Oh, don't be mean. Of course you can sit here honey." Ty pulled out a chair for her. **AC **sighed and moved her stuff out of her way and glared at Ty as Ty sat down on the other side of her. **AC** let out a gasp as she finally realized who the Greek girl was.

"Omg! Emma! I didn't realize it was you!" **AC** grabbed **E**'s hand. Ty chuckled as he snapped a picture of the two chatting happily away and sent it to Insider**. **Was **AC **going to ditch her former BFF's and go with the new Greek beauties?

**K **walked into her class and sat down, burying her nose in a book. She loved her life at this point. Somehow she had scored big time popularity with her lifetime friends **AC **and **R**, and her grades for the past years were straight A's. The door closed and other students scrambled around her to find a seat. **K **gasped and dropped her book as she met one of the student's eyes. She gulped and looked down. **K **quickly excused herself to go to the bathroom. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to **AC **and **R**. **K **looked at herself in the mirror. She had finally had her first boyfriend this summer. She was at a summer orchestra camp when she had met this funny, brainy guy that played viola They liked each other and went out, unofficially, of course. She had stayed in contact with him over the last month of summer, but hadn't seen him after the camp. He was the only person that had ever made her feel so...happy. She was usually used to guys trying to score with her, but he actually liked her for who she was.

**R **slid off of some cute guy's desk as her phone lite up. She opened it up and gasped as she read it. She had known **K ** had finally met a guy…she didn't know the guy was in her class. **R** sat down on a desk beside Lanz and put her legs on his. She quickly replied to **K** telling her not to worry. **R** turned back to Lanz. She eyed his biceps hungrily.

"Have you been working out over the summer?" she asked. He smiled and nodded.

"We all had to workout everyday at soccer camp."

"Lanz I-" **R ** started. Just then a gorgeous jet-black haired Greek girl walked in.

"Who is she!?" Lanz had a lopsided grin.

"I'm Helyna!" she slurred in an accent. **R** tensed as Lanz pushed her legs off his and turned around to talk to her. **R** sent a text to **AC**. She was NOT going to tolerate these new Greek girls. **R** pouted and fiddled with her hair.

"Why are you so sad?" a deep voice asked as the boy wrapped his arms around her. **R** inhaled his familiar scent of Polo Ralph Lauren cologne. **R**'s eyes light up. She jumped up and threw herself in his strong tanned arms.

"What? I thought you were supposed to be in Miami?" she pulled back and stared longingly into his deep blue eyes.

"We had a change of plans." he replied and sat down in a desk on the other side of **R**'s desk. **R** sat on the edge of Lanz's desk as she flirted with Danyl. **R** watched as Hailey left Lanz to go get a drink. **R **leaned back as she laughed at what Danyl had said. He tickled her and she accidently fell, right onto Lanz's lap. Lanz wrapped arms around her.

"You're falling for me." he winked. Danyl glared at Lanz and moved his arm from around **R**. Lanz grabbed Danyl's hand.

. "Hey, get away from her." Danyl yanked his arm out of Lanz's grasp but as he did he punched **R** in the side of her face. **R** gasped and passed out.


End file.
